


The White Wolf and No One

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is fascinated with dragons, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Arya talk, and with their mother, wishes for S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Arya and Jon talk about Daenerys Targaryen.





	The White Wolf and No One

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Just that I love Jon, Dany and Arya with all my being.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

"I liked her." said Arya Stark as she approached her older brother as quietly as a cat.

Jon Snow stood on the outer wall of the fortress, staring out at the almost endless sea of tents stretching out before him. He smiled at the voice of his beloved sister, turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. "She liked you too, little sister." he returned.

Jon put his right arm around her shoulders and she wrapped his waist. They both looked at the place where Daenerys Targaryen was with her dragons. She looked even smaller beside her children. For huge fire-breathing beasts, they were quite calm and seemed to enjoy the snow as if they were two puppies.

"You two have a lot in common, you know?"

Arya smiled, pleased to hear that "She's all I ever imagined a warrior queen would be."

"Wait till you see her riding a dragon."

"It's still hard to believe I'm actually seeing two huge dragons at the gates of Winterfell." she said. "It's as if all the stories Old Nan told suddenly came to life. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

"You would have been even more impressed if you had seen the three of them together." he said. "It's a sight I'll never forget."

"What happened to the third?"

"Viserion was killed by the Night King when Daenerys went beyond the Wall to rescue us. I wish I could undo it, never go there." he said sadly. "They are her children."

Arya knew very well how devastating it was to watch someone who was loved being murdered "I hope she doesn’t lose any of her children in this war."

"Me too."

Arya jerked away from him and stared at him. "And I'm glad you've found someone who loves you as much as I do, brother."

He stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You and the Queen." Jon stared at her without saying anything. "You love each other."

Jon frowned. "I thought we were being subtle."

Arya shook her head, laughing. "Not really. And I think anyone with eyes can see that you're in love."

"Is it that obvious?"

She nodded. "You two cannot stop smiling when they see each other. When you are in the same place, always try to touch or stay close to each other. And not to mention that you _eat_ each other with your eyes since you came in through the gates of Winterfell."

Jon was silent for a few seconds. "We wanted to keep our relationship secret until we won this war. I know many Lords don’t trust her just because she's a Targaryen, but she has a good heart, little sister. She wants to protect people as much as we do. I would never have bent my knee if I didn’t fully trust her."

"I trust her." said his little sister with a serious face. "She brought the dragons back to the world. Released all slaves from the Slave Bay, and gave them the chance to start a new life. She not only gained the loyalty of all the Dothraki as she joined them in a single khalasar and now they fight alongside her. She gave up fighting for the throne that is her right to defend our people against the true enemy. Jon, no matter what the other Lords think, especially in the face of the fact that they almost took the throne from you to give to our sister. All those Lords who say they don’t trust Queen Daenerys should be _worshiping_ the ground she walks and not judging her for crimes her father has committed."

Jon felt his heart swell with pride at the words of his sister. Sometimes it was frightening that they thought so similarly.

She pointed to the huge camp that lay in front of them and continued "If _this_ vision is not enough for everyone in the North to trust her, then they don’t deserve her to risk everything she has conquered to protect them. If they cannot see that our _survival_ is more important than our _pride_ , then they don’t deserve all the effort you've made to make it all happen." She said, echoing the words Jon had said to Mance Ryder on the Wall and which Daenerys herself had told him in the cave at Dragonstone. "Our father would be very proud of what you did to protect us and he would support you both, just like me. I'm very proud to be able to fight alongside her."

"Just beside her?" he teased her.

"By your side too." she smiled. "You're famous too, you know, even in Bravos I've heard of you."

"Really?" He asked curiously.

"Aye. And when I returned to Westeros, everyone was talking about how Ned Stark's bastard son had taken over Winterfell from the Bolton with the help of an army of wildlings and been acclaimed King in the North by his people. When I knew you were alive, I could only think of finding you. I've missed you so much, brother!"

"And I your, little sister."

They were silent for a while, watching as Rhaegal received his mother's affection.

"Jon?"

"Aye?"

"Can we get _any closer_ to them?"

Jon looked at her and smiled. "I _knew_ you were going to ask for that, little sister." She smiled and Jon could see in the woman that she had become some of the little girl he had left behind when he left for the Wall. He ran his hand through her hair. "Do you want to go there?"

" _Now?_ " Her eyes sparkled with anticipation and joy.

"Aye, now."

She hugged him, laid a tender kiss on his cheek and pulled him toward Daenerys and her dragons.

The Unsullied soldiers who were guarding the Queen warned her of their arrival and allowed them to approach her.

Daenerys smiled at them. "My Lord, My Lady." She greeted them. Rhaegal and Drogon looked curiously at the newcomers.

"Your Grace." complimented Arya.

Jon's heart beat faster when he saw her. "Your Grace." he said, bowing slightly. He was eager to have a moment alone with her again, and from the look on her face, he could bet she was thinking the same.

Before anything else was said, a white spot moved near them. Ghost had been lying in the white snow, completely camouflaged.

"Oh, there you are!" Said Jon, looking at the direwolf. "I looked for you everywhere, boy!"

Ghost looked at him, but went to Daenerys and leaned his muzzle on her belly. "When I woke up, he was lying outside my chambers and has followed me around since then." She stroked his white hair. "Right, Ghost?"

The direwolf looked at her, his red tongue outside. He seemed at ease with her, as if they belonged to each other. They even matched: Ghost with his white fur and the Queen with her white coat and silver hair. And who could blame the direwolf for wanting to follow her everywhere? Jon himself wished he could spend every second of his life beside her.

"And the dragons were not jealous of him?" Asked Jon. He himself wanted to be in the direwolf's place.

"On the contrary." She looked at the direwolf and then at her children. "I think Ghost reminds them of the brother they lost." She said with a small smile and a slightly sad voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Your Grace." Arya said.

Daenerys nodded. "At least his death was not in vain. My children and I will avenge his death when we destroy the King of the Night and his army."

The green dragon spread its huge wings, casting a greenish shadow over them, then closed them and settled its huge body on the ground.

"They're so beautiful!" Said Arya, looking at the dragons. "Your children."

Daenerys smiled. "Would you like to touch them?"

Arya's face lit up. "Can I?"

She looked at Jon and smiled. "Your brother touched Drogon when he was in Dragonstone."

Arya looked at her brother, who nodded with a broad smile on his face, then at the huge black and red dragon and then at the Queen. "Are they going to let me get any closer?"

"Do you want to try?"

She nodded and took off her gloves, the anxiety flowing in her veins.

Daenerys reached for her and Arya held her. Together, they walked to the two dragons. Rhaegal was curled in his body, but his eyes were fixed on both. Drogon, however, brought his huge head closer to the two of them and looked at them curiously. Daenerys said a few words in Valyrian, let go of her hand and stepped back a few steps. Arya watched in wonder as the dragon approached her. Calmly, she raised her hand toward the dragon and waited.

Behind her, Jon, Dany, and Ghost watched. Drogon started to get his head closer and closer to the little girl, and then he sniffed. Arya's face filled with wonder as she felt the rough, warm skin of the dragon touching her hand. Drogon was a magnificent animal. His eyes looked like molten lava and were fixed on her. His breath bathed her body in heat and she was loving the sensation. Part of her knew that she should feel fear, after all he could devour her easily if he wanted to, but an even larger part only thought of the miraculous wonder that it was to touch a dragon. Could she ever _ride_ in one, just as their mother did?

The dragon slowly walked away and looked at Dany and Jon, who stared at him with smiles on their faces, and then joined his brother, apparently determined to take a nap.

Arya turned to her brother and the Queen and she couldn’t help but smile as she walked back to them.

"I cannot believe I just touched a dragon!" Arya said and hugged Daenerys. " _A dragon!_ "

Their laughter echoed through the encampment that surrounded them and filled Jon's heart with joy.

"What did you tell him?" Asked Arya.

"I said you were _family_."

A horde of dead marched toward them, but Jon Snow allowed himself to forget the war for a moment and enjoy the two women he loved the most in the world smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Ghost and the Dragons already know that Boatie is on the way.
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Please, let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
